It is often important to “connect” electronic devices together, establishing a communications link between the electronic devices, such as for transferring data between the devices, or simply communicating between the two devices. Exemplary data being transferred between devices may comprise a media file (such as an image file, an audio file, a video file), DRM (digital rights management) protected content, an OS (operating system) update, customer specific code, OEM (original equipment manufacturer) specific code, retail specific code, a firmware image for the destination device, user data, encryption/decryption keys (codes), electronic funds transfer (EFT) data, static data and the like.
In the descriptions set forth herein, one of the devices participating in a communications link may be referred to as a “source” (or sending) device, and the other device may be referred to as a “destination” (or receiving) device. However, it should be understood that data may be transferred in either, or both directions between the two devices.
Some examples of electronic devices which may benefit from the techniques disclosed herein may include cellphones (or handsets, or smart phones), computers, laptops, tablets, or comparable electronic device, to name but a few.
Typically, the communications link between two devices comprises a cabled connection or a wireless connection. A cabled connection such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) is typically point-to-point, and requires mechanical connectors at each device, and a cable between the devices (one of which devices may be a “hub” connecting point-to-point with several other USB-enabled devices). A wireless connection such as WiFi or Bluetooth operates in more of a “broadcast” mode, where one device can communicate simultaneously with several other devices, over a RF (radio frequency) link, typically in the range of 700 MHz-5.8 GHz.
In the main hereinafter, point-to-point connection-oriented techniques for data transfer between two electronic devices will be discussed. An illustrative example of a point-to-point, connection-oriented communications link for transferring data between electronic devices is Near Field Communication (NFC). NFC implements a set of standards for smartphones and similar devices to establish radio frequency (RF) communication with each other by touching (“bumping”) them together or bringing them into close proximity with one another.
Current mechanical connectors are “passive”, and therefore offer no additional features and capabilities with respect to the state of the connection. Generally, either the connection is working, or not. The host system behind the connector may perform some initial analysis (including detection and enumeration of connected devices) in setting up the communications link, which may be time-consuming process and, generally, after the link is established, no more testing is performed, the link simply operates, until it fails. After link failure, a host system may be programmed to attempt to re-establish the connection, which can be a cumbersome process.